Burning Eternity
by risen truth ruthless lies
Summary: He wasn't always a sadistic asshole. Even he knew that, but that did not mean he wouldn't deny it until the very end.


Chapter One

Small life

* * *

The sun rose slowly over the skies, melting the colors together so slowly. Red, glowing embers of flames licking the skies, the boy looked from the treetops, a broad wild grin stretched across his face, the bandage covering the bridge of his nose crinkling at the action.

His eyes flashed, fear briefly filling the seven year old's body. How was he supposed to get down? He managed to climb up, the scrapes covering his palms and arms were proof of that. But…how do you get down from a tree this high?

He was supposed to show Hotaru he had managed to complete Kenshin's dare. After all, no one else managed to stay inside the forest all night, even if there weren't many forests…this one was definitely the scariest. Not even many Shinobi went inside!

He gulped; setting one foot down onto a lower branch, his hands grasped the bark tightly. He had managed three branches before his foot slipped, he yelped wildly flailing before his arm hooked onto a stray branch. Blood flowed down his arms, his eyes widened as it slowly reached his sleeves. His mother would throttle him!

He quickly pulled himself up, trying to keep the small amount of blood from streaming any further. He was only…yeah he still had quite a ways to go. But he had to get down…it would be bad if _Yuki_ found him.

Absentmindedly he rubbed his hand against his throat. No one dared to anger the sadistic AnBu woman. This was one of her most famous training spots as well…

Quickly he scrambled down, ignoring how he fell from the last branch, landing onto his face. He had to get the blood out of his shirt! And Yuki would be here soon!

Running as fast as he could he managed to get to a near by river, he quickly shed his shirt, trying to get the red stain out of the light blue of his shirt. scrubbing harshly at the stains.

The water didn't help, making the red only fade, his hands stung from the contact over his scrapes and cuts, but it didn't matter. He had to get back inside the village before his mother realized he was gone….

She would send Yuki after him, and Yuki would do so gladly, anything to embarrass her self-proclaimed _little brother_. She had done so, so many times…

Sighing he pulled the shirt back over his head, the damp article of clothing sticking to him as he made his way back to his village. Hotaru beamed at him from the market area as he ran up to meet her, her dark brown eyes flashing in excitement.

"Well? Well? Did you do it? Did you beat Kenshin's dare?" she spoke quickly, excitedly as her dark hair was blown back by the wind. He grinned, nodding as he proudly pointed out his 'battle-wounds' to her. She reacted as he expected her to, laughing as he explained the incidents, the dangerous man-eating snake he fought off, not that he actually saw any, but she didn't need to know that.

Once inside the small Shinobi academy he continued, using wild arm motions and expressions.

"But! The snake couldn't get close, because I threw the old sword I told you from before at its skull. It died instantly." He boasted, of course he just had to be interrupted.

"Will you be quiet? There are no snakes in the forest anyway, idiot."

"What did you say?!"

"Do you need me to repeat myself? You, Hidan, are an idiot." Kenshin pointed out bluntly, his emerald eyes glowing as he brushed his dark blond bangs from his face. Hidan scowled at Kenshin, corssing his arms over his chest, his dark magenta eyes flashing in annoyance.

"You're the idiot, no you're a coward! you couldn't last as long as I did." He shot back, shaggy silver hair only slightly longer than Kenshin's dark golden locks. Not that it mattered, Hidan knew he looked better anyway, Kenshin was too scrawny to do anything except make his eyes glow with some sort of genjutsu. Hidan mentally noted to figure out how to do that later.

Hotaru watched, her hand clasped over her mouth only to keep her laughter from escaping.

"My older brother brings me to the forest all the time. We even camp there when the acadamy is out on break." Kenshin scoffed, closing his eyes to ignore the annoying brat in front of him, waving a small unthreatening fist.

* * *

Authoer's note: really short. But enough to get started!


End file.
